


regarding love and preservation

by sxndythinkstoomuch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, College Hockey, F/F, F/M, Found Families, Kid Fic, M/M, Nina is Victuuri's kid, Post-Canon, and she's gay wow surprise, cool and enabling uncles!Otayuri, supportive and overprotective parents!Victuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndythinkstoomuch/pseuds/sxndythinkstoomuch
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have a daughter. She skates well, then she doesn't.





	regarding love and preservation

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.
> 
> So, I watched Yuuri! On Ice about 2 weeks ago and my bestfriend and I just couldn't stop fawning over it. Naturally, I wrote 10k in one sitting, lol.
> 
> Few things before starting:  
(1) whenever someone is talking something other than english, the dialogue is italicized. This is because, c'mon, we have a multilingual cast, I ain't gonna waste that. Unless stated otherwise, you can easily guess who is talking what: Yuuri and his family, japanese; Viktor, Yuri and Otabek, russian; etc. The main character speaks fluid English, French Japanese, and Russian along with some passable Kazakh and Spanish -talk about an overachiever, eh?.  
(2) If this has any type of inaccuracies (especially anything having to do with actual skating), I apologize in advance. I did my fair research for this, but there's things you can't simple get from reading bunch of info in the interweb.  
(3) While the 'protagonist' is Victuuri's daughter, this is a work in multi-POVs, though there will be generally just one POV per 'mini arc' or chapter. Apart from Nina (Victuuri's daughter), from what I have written up until now, Yuri Pliseztky is the second in POV net-gross, followed by Victuuri.  
(4) Yes, this is a Victuuri fic. Yes, this is an Otayuri fic. However, they are not the main focus. *Spoiler Alert* This work depicts Nina's life, from the point she was born -even a lil bit back

**GOLD MEDALLIST FIGURE SKATER NINA NIKIFOROV-KATSUKI COLLAPSES ON TO THE ICE AFTER RECORD-BREAKING PERFORMANCE**

_ December 11 _ _ th _ _ , 2036. 11:38 pm. _

_ Nize, France _

The Grand-Prix Final of Figure Skating never ceases to provide unforgettable moments year after year. Unprecedented high-scores, record breaking, and unexpected happenings that stir up emotions as the world watches the top skaters give unimaginable performances.

This year’s GPF, though, exceeded everything that came before its time in just 5 minutes.

Nina Viktorya Nikiforov-Katsuki, 15, is the daughter of acclaimed male figure skaters russian Viktor Nikiforov, 47, and japanese Yuuri Katsuki, 44, who won at some point in their careers the GPF gold medal. Viktor did it 5 consecutive years from 2010 through 2014, and again in 2017, while Yuuri was the recipient of the gold in the years 2016 and 2019 though he still stood on the podium in all but one year from 2015 through 2020. Both of them retired when the season finished in early 2021, shortly thereafter welcoming their daughter to the world. Their daughter had set to and claimed multiple times that she would take gold in her senior debut, and she would become the youngest to do so.

Nina did not disappoint.

Throughout the Grand-Prix she outshone everyone in her category time after time, giving almost perfect performances, truly testament to her Russian-Japanese skater prodigal heritage. She set records in both qualifying events and claimed gold, also, in both events. Just by doing so she had already left her mark in figure skating history, being the youngest to win gold in all qualifying stages of the Prix –the youngest man to have done so was 17 at the time while the youngest woman was 16.

However, her performance tonight not only broke records previously held by living figure skating legend Ilia Kensky, but also was registered as the most perfect performance of all time in the Prix –she scored 255 points out of the possible 260 She flew through the air as if she was supposed to have wings, skated with the grace only renowned ballerinas could have, and she, to put it bluntly, stole away the breaths of millions of people around the world.

She’d set to do –yet another- unprecedented thing: she was going to strike her final pose landing from a triple combination many would dream to even land once in their lifetime. Yet again, she delivered. In spite of all that, what followed was not only unprecedented: it was soul crushing.

Imagine this: a fifteen year old prodigy lain out on the floor, unconscious, just after the best performance she has given in her career, a performance many greats could have never given in their prime. All of this is shortly preceded by a horrifying scene. As she falls to the ground from the pose she has stricken, she lets out a bone chilling scream as the tears she is already sporting intensify on her face. Make-up running all the way from her eyes, through her face, on to her neck and the ice beneath her. Her hands trembling, lightly hovering over her right foot, which is now lying in front of her, while her left leg is under her body. Her fathers rush on to the ice as fast as humanly possible as their daughter’s wide wet eyes are full with fear. Just as they reach her, she appears to say one last thing, but then, she collapses and her back hits the ice. All of this in the short amount of time of 20 seconds.

Though an official statement of what happened and what proceeded has yet to come, we know what results all of the beautiful part of Nina’s night produced. As she had already promised, she took gold by a long shot, but she was not there to receive it as she had been put on a stretcher and wheeled off the ice minutes after the horrible mishap of the night. 

Truly, her endurance and grace were set in figure skating history in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So eventhough I wrote the beginning notes around a year ago (I know, sorry) and have been writing this sporadically for, like I said, a year, I still don't know where the fuck this is going. I have a main idea of what I want to happen and the major events, etc. This chapter is really a prologue for the story so you get a taste of what is coming haha.
> 
> Also! I think I will be posting the first chapter this weekend (Sept. 1st) so wait for that!
> 
> (I think the story will be about 20 chapters but don't hold me too tightly up to that, please.)
> 
> Also also!! I am looking for a beta! My dear friend Ivy (ivettxwrites on here!!) helps me from time to time to beta my works but between college and life we both are kinda very busy. So! I am looking for a second beta to help me and also basically force me to finish the chapters I have written already (about 8 chapters are on the verge of being finished lol). So, if you are like super awesome at grammar and like keeping up with people who love writing a _lot_, then hit me up, please! Message me on twitter (sxndrxi) or tumblr (sxndythinkstoomuch) preferably bc I don't always check my ao3 notifs,,
> 
> Anyways, feedback is always welcomed!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me around!
> 
> tumblr. sxndythinkstoomuch  
twitter. sxndrxi


End file.
